


[Podfic] Neither Timid Nor Tame

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Canonical Character Death, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Self-Destruction, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir saves Agron's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Neither Timid Nor Tame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neither timid nor tame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382531) by [tragicallydelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallydelicious/pseuds/tragicallydelicious). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?m3tk77wsyno5dx3)**  [46 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mblpbei02gygup4/%5BSpartacus%5D_Neither_Timid_Nor_Tame.m4b)** [24 MB]

_Length: 50:28_

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to tragicallydelicious for giving Transformative Works podficcing permission!! 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> (There is one tiny itsy bitsy hiccup. When you hear it, take a shot of whiskey! Ha!)
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
